Mozart Whiskers
Whiskers Mozart(VWF053) was born on November 8, 2002, into the Whiskers, to parents Flower and Zaphod, the dominant couple at the time. Mozart was born with three other litter-mates: males Einstein(VWM052), Freud(VWM051), and Shakespeare(VWM054). They were the second surviving litter of Flower in the Whiskers. Mozart's brother Freud disappeared while roving in March of 2003, but the rest of the litter survived to adulthood. Mozart and her older sister Baddiel became regular babysitters for Flower's pups. In October 2003, Mozart attracted the attention of a rover for the first time; she was seen wandering off with a Zappa roving male named Mr. Ben, but luckily, she did not fall pregnant. She did, however, fall pregnant for the first time in early 2004. Mozart gave birth, but her pups were abandoned on March 26, 2004. Mozart was seen pregnant again in April 2004, along with her mother Flower, but they both aborted their litters. On August 18, 2004, Mozart, Baddiel, and their mother Flower were all pregnant. Flower was the first to give birth to her sixth litter of four pups on September 6, 2004, so there was a risk that her pups could be killed by pregnant Mozart and Baddiel, but neither killed their younger siblings. Mozart then gave birth to her first surviving litter of four pups on September 28, 2004: Tina Sparkle, Spud, VWF077, and VWM079. Baddiel was next to give birth to her litter of three boys, VWM082, Jogu, and Maladoy. Their litters all lived in the same burrow as Flower's pups. Yossarian, Mozart's uncle, then instigated a burrow move and brought Mozart and Baddiel's young pups above ground, but luckily, Shakespeare and Pookie then carried the pups back below. Within a few days, Youssarian attempted the burrow move again, and this time, the young babysitters at the burrow followed his lead and carried the pups towards a new burrow. In the confusion, one of Mozart's pups was dropped and abandoned by the group, and he and Baddiel's son VWM082 disappeared on October 2, 2004. After an encounter with the Gattaca, Mozart mated with Stinker, but she never produced a litter. On November 17, 2004, Mozart was evicted from the Whiskers group by her mother Flower for being pregnant. Mozart aborted her litter, and after Flower gave birth, Mozart was allowed back in the group. At this time the Whiskers split into two groups. Flower, Mozart, Zaphod, Mitch, Pozzo, and pups Ningaloo and Machu Pichu made up one part of the split, while the rest of the members made up the other half. The two halves eventually reunited, Flower remaining as queen. Mozart was evicted by Flower again on August 17, 2005, but rejoined the group. Mozart was seen pregnant again on January 15, 2007, and she gave birth to her second surviving litter on February 24, 2006. The litter consisted of Wollow, Miss Lily The Pink, Karim, and Ju Drop. Flower allowed the pups to survive. On July 25, 2006, Mozart was evicted along with her sisters Kinkaju, Armanita Ditch, Super Furry Animal, and Monkulus. Their niece De La Soul was also evicted a little later. Monkulus and Super Furry Animal made it back into the Whiskers, but Mozart and the others never returned. Starsky The four evicted Whiskers females stayed together and teamed up with two Lazuli males and one Young Ones male to establish the Starsky. The Starsky group managed to maintain a small territory but were disadvantaged against other larger groups due to their small size. Within the group, the position of dominant male was taken by JD. The position of dominant female could have been taken by Mozart as she was the oldest female in the group, but her younger half-sister Kinkaju also aimed to become dominant female. Both females were pregnant. Mozart was the first to give birth, but Kinkaju killed Mozart's newborn pups and, in doing so, assumed dominance. After a while, tuberculosis hit the group. JD died first, followed by Armanita Ditch and Shady. Shoy later disappeared and was assumed predated, leaving only Kinkaju, Mozart, and De La Soul. The trio crossed into a rival group's territory known as the Vivian and were chased off by the group. De La Soul later died of TB, followed by Kinkaju, who died of starvation, leaving just Mozart. Mozart tried to rejoin the Whiskers, but the mob chased her off. Mozart was radio collared so that she could be tracked, but she disappeared on April 14, 2007. Two days later, her remains and her radio collar were discovered, and it was believed she had been killed by a bird of prey. ''Meerkat Manor'' Season 1 Mozart was featured on Meerkat Manor as a caring daughter of Flower. Throughout the series, Mozart was among the Whiskers primary babysitters and targets for roving males. In season one, she helped look after her brother Shakespeare along with Tosca(Baddiel), but both Mozart and Baddiel broke mob law by both falling pregnant and giving birth to pups. Amazingly, Flower allowed both litters to live. However, both Mozart and Tosca were evicted for their insubordination. After rejoining the family, Mozart mated with a roving male, Carlos(Bobby). By the end of the season, she was still within the Whiskers. Season 2 In the second season of Meerkat Manor, Mozart had become the oldest female in the group and was therefore Flower's biggest threat. She mated with a roving male, Sonheim(Stinker), and was evicted from the group for the majority of the season. Mozart eventually fell pregnant (though not to Stinker) and gave birth, but sadly, her pups were abandoned by the group and later killed by the Commandos(Vivian). At the end of the season, Mozart was still alone. Season 3 In season three, Mozart was seen in a new group called Starsky. The group's dominant male was Carlos(JD), but the position of dominant female was in question. Mozart and Kinkaju, who were both expecting, competed for the position, but Mozart, despite being older, failed to subdue her opponent: Kinkaju killed Mozart's pups and assumed dominance. Due to their small size, the group struggled to survive. One by one the members fell until only Mozart, Kinkaju, and Whoopie(De La Soul) were left. The females went roving at the Commandos(Vivian), but were chased off. Whoopie was caught by the rival gang and killed. Following this, Kinkaju died of the cold and starvation, leaving Mozart all alone. On the show, a roving male named Wilson joined up with Mozart until her death; however, their story was fabricated. It's unknown which meerkats played as Wilson and Mozart during those scenes. The dead meerkat shown at the end of "The Graduate" was not the real Mozart, but an unknown meerkat. It was falsely said that she had been killed by a jackal.' ''Ella, A Meerkat's Tale Mozart acted as a stand-in for the main character of the 2005 documentary, Ella, A Meerkat's Tale. She was seen feeding Flower's (also known as '''Lady Day) pups and babysitting [[Jango|'Jango']](Jogu) and [[Max|'Max']](Maladoy) and was stated as being the character Ella, who was mostly played by Mozart's sister Baddiel. Offspring First Litter born on September 27, 2004, fathered by Pantouffle Tina Sparkle (VWF076) Last Seen, joined the Hoax but disappeared on December 19, 2007. Spud (VWM078) Last Seen, disappeared while roving on June 22, 2007. VWF077 Deceased, died on November 2, 2004, after being abandoned during the burrow move. VWM079 Last Seen, probably was predated on October 20, 2004. Second Litter born on February 24, 2006, fathered by Bobby Wollow (VWM105) Last Seen, was the dominant male of the Lazuli until he was overthrown. Miss Lilly The Pink (VWF106) Deceased, was the third dominant female of the Toyota. Ju Drop (VWF106) Last Seen, second dominant female of the Toyota. Karim (VWM108) Deceased, joined the Commandos and died of TB. Links Whiskers Mob Starsky Mob Category:WikiKat featured articles Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Starsky meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats